1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of farm equipment for breaking and mixing soil, especially for preparing a seedbed for planting. Particularly preferred aspects of the invention relate to the field of farm implements having multiple cultivating devices that manipulate the soil in distinct ways to collectively form a level seedbed with a consistent depth by a single pass of the implement. This invention further relates to the planting of crops and incorporation of fertilizers and herbicides into a seedbed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Farmers for years have been searching for an implement that would allow them to convert compacted soil into a level seedbed with a consistent depth for providing excellent conditions for planting of a crop. It is also desirable for grass or stubble growing or disposed on top of the soil to be worked into and uniformly through the seedbed so that it does not interfere with a planting implement passing through the seedbed.
Farmers have used a variety of implements in attempts to provide their fields with a loose or firm, level seedbed of a consistent depth. For instance, a farmer might first work the entire field with a v-chisel, chisel plow or disk implement to loosen and break compacted soil. The farmer might then work the entire field with an implement having a plurality of S-tines, C-shanks, or other blades to further mix the soil and attempt to break down some of the larger soil clods. Thereafter, a farmer sometimes might use an implement with a reel having a plurality of blades for breaking clods into smaller sizes and chopping up the debris still remaining on the top of the soil. In yet a fourth pass over the entire ground, a farmer might use an implement having rows of rollers, each roller having a plurality of longitudinal blades disposed about its periphery for mixing and blending the soil conditioned from the previous passes through the field with the other implements. Such rollers serve to position and incorporate the debris under and within the seedbed.
Multiple passes with different implements as described above do not necessarily provide a level seedbed with a consistent depth and can cause compaction of the soil, especially moist soil. Compaction of soil can reduce crop yields. During the multiple passes with different implements, the implement being used typically bounces and rocks as it is pulled across the field. Thus, the first implement that is pulled across the field will not have a consistent cultivation depth, but will have a cultivation depth that varies depending upon the location in the field and the compaction of the ground. As a second implement is pulled through the field thereafter, the second implement will also rock and bounce as it is being pulled, because the field had been non-uniformly treated by the first implement. As is apparent, the second implement will not rock and bounce in a manner identical to that of the first implement. Thus, the cultivation depth of each implement is likely to be different and the conditioning of the soil provided by the implements is likely to be non-uniform because of the above-described conditions. The inconsistencies in the soil condition and seedbed depth are multiplied each time a pass is made through a field with a different implement.
As is also apparent, attempting to set different separately operated implements such that they operate at the exact same depth is likely to be very difficult if not impossible. Each implement will likely have a different depth-setting structure with different adjustments and calibrations. Therefore, the use of multiple passes with multiple implements to prepare a level seedbed with a consistent depth is impractical in most instances.
Further, the multiple-pass, multiple implement techniques described above do not allow for efficient incorporation of fertilizer or fumigants or the like into a seedbed. More particularly, if a fertilizer or seed is applied to the top of the soil and not incorporated within a particular period of time, the effectiveness of the fertilizer or fumigants can be lost. Therefore, fertilizer or the like applied between passes of an implement can result in loss of effectiveness of the fertilizer if the second pass is not made expeditiously. Factors such as weather and equipment maintenance may prevent a farmer from being able to make an additional pass within the desired amount of time.
Other implements have been used in attempts to solve the problems described above. One such implement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,227 and comprises a multi-functioned farm implement for treating soil. The multi-functioned farm implement comprises a plurality of rows of different cultivating devices mounted on a frame that is pulled by a tractor or other vehicle of suitable horsepower to pull the implement. Among the cultivating devices that may be used with the ""227 farm implement are the following: a cultivating device which is commercially available under the name xe2x80x9cDYNA-DRIVExe2x80x9d manufactured by Bomford Turner LTD of Evesham Worcs., England; S-tines; chopping and breaking reels; and finishing reels. Although the ""227 patent farm implement has proven to be much more effective than the conventional techniques and implements described above, the ""227 patent farm implement does have some drawbacks. In particular, it has been found that the ""227 patent farm implement has limited penetration into compacted ground of about 15 cm (6 inches) deep, making the implement principally useful for secondary tillage. Additionally, it is difficult to variably and individually control the penetration depth of each of the cultivating devices of the ""227 patent farm implement, thus restricting to some degree the ability to tailor the farm implement for particular fields or applications.
Another implement that has been used is the Wishek 3. Model Disc, which is commercially available from Wishek Steel and Manufacturing. This implement comprises a frame, a front row of concave discs mounted rotatably on the frame, and a rear row of concave disc mounted rotatably on the frame and spaced behind the front row of concave discs. The concave faces of the front discs and the rear discs face in generally opposite directions to each other, and are exposed yet offset by a predetermined angle to the direction of travel. Although this implement was designed for primary tillage, it has been found that operation of this implement at high rates (for example, 5 mph or higher) leads to inconsistent treatment of fields and does not always prepare the desired level seedbed of consistent depth needed for planting. Soil tends not to flow smoothly through the implement, but to accumulate between the discs. As a consequence, soil displaced by the front row of discs does not flow consistently into the rear row of discs, so that the rear row of discs has limited effectiveness in inverting and further breaking the soil. Moreover, accumulation of soil between discs can deleteriously affect the performance of the discs. Accordingly, debris such as stubble or grass remains on the top of the soil after the implement has passed, thus, interfering with planting.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide a farm implement capable of primary tillage or secondary for preparing a level seedbed with a consistent depth from unprepared compact soil in a single pass.
It is another object of this invention to provide a farm implement that has interchangeable parts to allow switching between primary tillage and secondary tillage.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a farm implement having a plurality of cultivating devices that are independently movable for variably controlling the penetration depth of each of the cultivating devices.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims may be used to realize and obtain one or more of these and objects and advantages of the invention.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention as embodied and broadly described in this document, according to a first aspect of this invention there is provided a farm implement movable across ground along a direction of travel for tillage of the ground. The farm implement comprises a frame and a disc/drive unit. The disc/drive unit comprises a plurality of first discs coupled to the frame and preferably arranged along a first row, each of the first discs having a ground-engaging outer periphery, the outer peripheries of the first discs defining respective first planes angled acutely relative to the direction of travel. The disc/drive unit further comprises a plurality of second discs coupled to the frame and preferably arranged along a second row that is behind the first row along the direction of travel, each of the second discs having a ground-engaging outer periphery. The outer peripheries of the second discs define respective second planes angled acutely to an opposite side of the direction of travel than the first planes. The disc/drive unit still further comprises a ground-engaging driver and a driven flow controller, both of which are rotatably coupled to the frame. The ground-engaging driver rotates as the driver engages and is moved across the ground along the direction of travel. The driven flow controller is situated between the plurality of first discs and the plurality of second discs. The driven flow controller has a plurality of sweeping members, such as paddles, rotatable in a forward direction. The ground-engaging driver operatively controls the rotational speed of the driven flow controller, preferably by accelerating the rotational speed of the driver flow controller.
Preferably, the ground-engaging outer peripheries of the first discs each comprise notches extending substantially radially inward relative to the first discs and spaced circumferentially relative to each other. Likewise, the ground-engaging peripheries of the second discs preferably each comprise notches extending substantially radially inward relative to the second discs and spaced circumferentially relative to each other. The first and second rows of discs are preferably linear and preferably substantially perpendicular to the direction of travel. It is also preferably that each of the first discs and each of the second discs have a respective concave face exposed to the direction of travel.
The ground-engaging driver is preferably supported ahead of the plurality of first discs relative to the direction of travel. In one embodiment, the ground-engaging driver comprises a shaft and a plurality of sets of elongated members (preferably teeth having a longitudinal twist) extending from the shaft. The sets of elongated members may be spaced at respective axial locations along the axial length of the shaft, with each of the sets of elongated members comprising a plurality of the elongated members circumferentially spaced apart about the peripheral surface of the shaft. The elongated members have respective ends distal to the shaft for rotating along respective paths that optionally extend into a space between a corresponding set of adjacent ones of the first discs.
The driven flow controller may also comprise a shaft and the sweeping members (preferably elongated paddles) extending from the shaft. The plurality of sets of sweeping members may spaced at respective axial locations along the axial length of the shaft, with each of the sets of sweeping members comprising a plurality of the sweeping members circumferentially spaced apart about the peripheral surface of the shaft. Optionally, the sweeping members have respective ends distal to the shaft for rotating along respective paths that each extend into a space between a corresponding set of adjacent ones of the first discs and a space between a corresponding set of adjacent ones of the second discs.
In a particularly preferred variation of the invention, the disc/drive unit further comprises an accelerator unit for rotating the driven flow controller at a ratio of about 3:1 to about 3.5:1 relative to the ground-engaging driver.
In accordance with a second aspect of this invention, there is provided a farm implement movable across ground along a direction of travel for tillage of the ground. The farm implement comprises a frame, a soil breaking and loosening mechanism, a coulter assembly, a reel assembly, and a plurality of rows of chisel shanks or tines. The coulter assembly is coupled to the frame and comprises a rotatable coulter shaft situated behind the plurality of second discs along the direction of travel. The coulter shaft has an axis substantially perpendicular to the direction of travel. The coulter assembly further comprises a plurality of coulter blades spaced axially relative to each other along the axis of the coulter shaft. Each of the coulter blades has a ground-engaging outer periphery, the outer peripheries of the coulter blades defining respective planes parallel to the direction of travel. The reel assembly is coupled to the frame, preferably behind the coulter assembly, and comprises a rotatable reel shaft and a plurality of elongated (longitudinal) blades. The longitudinal blades are spaced about the periphery of the reel shaft along a helical pattern and have a ground-engaging edge for chopping debris and breaking soil clods. The frame supports the chisel shanks/tines, preferably in rows behind the reel assembly along the direction of travel. Each of the chisel shanks/tines has an edge portion distal to the frame for engaging and penetrating into the ground.
In a particularly preferred variation of the above-described second aspect of the invention, the soil breaking and loosening mechanism comprises a disc/drive unit comprising a plurality of first discs and a plurality of second discs. The first discs are coupled to the frame and arranged along a first row. Each of the first discs has a ground-engaging outer periphery defining a respective first plane angled acutely relative to the direction of travel. The second discs are coupled to the frame and arranged along a second row behind the first row. Each of the second discs has a ground-engaging outer periphery defining a respective second plane angled acutely to an opposite side of the direction of travel than the first planes. The disc/drive unit also comprises a ground-engaging driver and a driven flow controller. The ground-engaging driver is rotatably coupled to the frame for rotating as the driver engages and is moved across the ground along the direction of travel. The driven flow controller rotatably is coupled to the frame for rotating at a rotational speed and situated between the plurality of first discs and the plurality of second discs. The drive flow controller includes sweeping members extending therefrom and rotatable in a forward direction. The ground-engaging driver operatively controls the rotational speed of the driven flow controller, preferably by accelerating the rotational speed of the driver flow controller.
In a further preferred variation of the first and second aspects of the invention, the coulter assembly further comprises a pivotal coulter link connecting to the frame for suspending the coulter assembly from the frame, and a coulter assembly load-adjusting actuator for controlling the force that the coulter blades apply to the ground. In another preferred variation of the first and second aspects of the invention, the reel assembly further comprises a pivotal reel link connecting to the frame for suspending the reel assembly from the frame, and a reel assembly load-adjusting actuator for controlling the force with which the ground-engaging edges of the longitudinal blades contact the ground.
In still another preferred variation of the first and second aspects of the invention, the farm implement comprises a basket unit coupled to the frame and situated behind the plurality of second discs along the direction of travel. The basket unit comprises a forward roller and a rear roller rotatably supported by the frame. Each of the rollers comprises a shaft having a periphery and plurality of longitudinal blades. The longitudinal blades are spaced about the periphery of the shaft along respective helical patterns and each having a respective ground-engaging edge for mixing and blending soil with a rolling action. The basket unit may optionally further comprise a basket unit load-adjusting actuator for controlling the force with which the ground-engaging edges of the longitudinal blades contact the ground.